


Madeline Lee- A Character Study

by samcroqueen



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Child Loss, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Other, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders), wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: A Character Study of Madeline Lee, A character in a number of my stories
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Original Female Character(s), John Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Madeline Lee- A Character Study

Name: Madeline Lee

Faceclaim: Alicia Vikander

Fandom(s): The Peaky Blinders

Nickname(s):

• Maddy

• Mad Mads

• The Mad Lee witch

•Lee Witch

Age:   
•1912 (Birth of daughter Lilian) **16 years  
** •1914 (WWI) **18 years  
** •1919 (Season one) **23 years**  
•1921-1922 (Season 2) **25/26 years  
** •1924 (Season 3) **28 years**  
•1924-1925-1926 (Season 4)(Black hand delt to Shelby family 1925) **28/29/30 years  
**

•1929 (Season 5) **33 years**

Race: Caucasian

Eye Colour: Hazelnut Brown

Hair colour: Light golden brown

Height: 5’4

Weight: 67kg

Birthday: December 15th 1895

Zodiac sign: Sagittarius

Home town: Birmingham, England

Current town: Birmingham, England

Sexuality: Straight

Ships with:   
•Alfie Solomons  
•John Shelby (father of daughter)   
  


Relationships:

• John Shelby (Father of daughter)

• Alfie Solomons (Complicated)  
  


Relationship status: complicated

Family:

• Esme Shelby nee. Lee (cousin)

• Zilpha Lee (Aunt)

• Lillian (Lilly) Shelby (Daughter with John Shelby, taken from Madeline 2 years after her birth as Madeline and John were not married and Madeline was deemed unfit to care for a child)

• Kara Michaels Lee (Mother) **Deceased**

• George Lee (Father) **Deceased**

• August Liam Lee (Brother) **Deceased**

• Terrance Lee (Brother)

• Delilah Bridget Lee (sister)  
  
•John Shelby (Father of Daughter) (Ex-Lover) **Deceased**  
  


Occupation:

• Nurse (Formally)

• Shelby Company Limited

•Book keeper

•Secretary

Education:

• Homeschooled

• Nurses Training

• QAIMNS (Queen Alexandra's Imperial Nursing Service) 

Skills:

• Extensive Medical knowledge

• Bomb making

Military background:   
Former QAIMNS nurse during the first world war

Alliances:

• The Peaky Blinders

• Gold Gypsy’s

• Lee Family

•Shelby Family

•Camden Boys 

Crime(s):  
•Petty Theft  
•Trespassing

Incarcerations: None

Rehab stays: None

Mental hospital stays: None

Addictions: None

Mental health: Questionable 

Closest friends:   
•Ada Shelby  
• John Shelby  
•Ollie 

Worst enemies:

• Luca Changretta

• Changretta Family

• Chief Inspector Campbell

•Darby Sabini

•Oswald Mosley 

•British Union of Fascists 

•Father Hughes 

Personal beliefs: Had as a child followed her mother's faith religiously, attending church every Sunday. Lost faith upon the loss of her daughter and the horrors of which she witnessed during the war.

Negative Points:  
•Starting fights  
•Starting arguments  
•Never forgets 

Positive Points:  
•Always got your back  
•Comes in handy when a bullet wound or knife wounds requires stitching  
•Sometimes the voice of reason  
•Is usually the one to settle an argument between others   
•A shoulder for others 

Weapon of choice:

•Switchblade  
•Pistol

Fighting knowledge:  
•Back street Brawling  
•Learned to box with her brothers

Favourite Colour: Ocean Blue

Scars: Too many to count

Never leaves home without?: Switchblade

At the age of 16, Madeline's daughter Lillian is born, her father is John Shelby, Madeline's childhood sweetheart. Madeline and Johns's relationship is rocky after their daughters birth and while they remain friends for the remainders of their lives things were never quite the same. In 1914 at the beginning of the war, Lillian is removed from Madeline's custody, deemed incapable of caring for a child, their situation not helped by Lillian's Birth being out of wedlock and John and Madeline never having married.

Practicality over fashion that’s how Madeline liked to live, before the war when the young could be young and their lives weren’t filled with the darkness that was war. Colours were minimal, sometimes a splash of red maybe even blue but the majority of Madeline’s clothes were varying shades of Black, grey and white by far the easiest list of colours to wash coal and blood from. Corsets slowly became a thing of the past with ladies opting for softer and less harsh lined undergarments, dresses had looser lines and were more practical for everyday wear. Despite all this, Madeline found a familiar sense of comfort in keeping with the old ways, the long-lined skirts, high necked blouses and the constricting familiarity of the corset. In the winter long skirts and high-necked blouses are more practical against the harsh Birmingham winds.

**_~When you are not fed love on a silver spoon you learn to lick it off knives~_**  
Madeline’s favourite weapon to carry, her brother August's switchblade he gave to her before leaving for the war. Small and simple but subtle and a perfect fit in the side of her boot or the deep pockets of her skirts.

**_“We were young and had the whole world to look forward to._ **

**_We had plans and dreams, we loved and were loved._ **

**_The only limits we had were the ones set by ourselves._ **

**_And then the war was suddenly at our doorstep, we had to grow up quickly become hard and unfeeling._ **

**_We lost those we loved_ **

**_We lost ourselves, our youth, our hopes and dreams_ **

**_We became killers, and warriors, soldiers, fighters and healers_ **

**_And at the end of it all, we all wished we could be young and full of hope again._ **

**_That we could wash the stain of blood from our hands and go back to our old lives. “_ **


End file.
